Blacksmiths Gold
by Bloodlace
Summary: After fleeing her old kingdom, Rachel Armore has found a new home. She is working as a blacksmith for the king, but what truly motivates her is a certain blonde haired boy. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Blacksmiths Gold – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! This story is being written after I watched 'Jane and the Dragon' for the first time in like 5 years. Many changes for me include: realizing how funny Dragon is, how annoying the prince is and the most important one – HOW HOT SMITHY IS! I know I need to calm down *takes deep breath* Ok, I'm good. So this is just about how an OC makes her way into the kingdom and falls in love with Smithy. So, enjoy the story of 'Blacksmiths Gold'._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon, because the producers didn't accept my trade of $10 and a coconut. Coconuts aren't what they used to be!_

The rain poured down.

Bucketed is the better word.

I run through the forest, trying to escape my native kingdom of Amethyst. I rush past trees and jump over rocks. I'm very athletic. Like a monkey. I look back to see if anyone is chasing me.

There is no form of life behind me.

Come to think of it, there seems to be no form of life anywhere really.

I hear the sound of water coming from my left. I turn to it instantly and run towards the sound. It's been 3 days since I left Amethyst. I haven't had any food or water since then. I kinda forgot to take a small bag with me. I land in the water with a splash. I try to take as much water in as I can. I look to the direction of the stream to find a large city. Another kingdom? Maybe they will let me in? I'll take my chances. I jumped into the river, letting the stream take me to the kingdom. Within a few minutes, I reach the wall of the kingdom. I look around, trying to figure out a way to get in. I look up the wall to see a figure staring back at me. It was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing brown overalls over a white t-shirt. He had brown gloves on and a shocked look on his face.

And that was the last thing I saw before I collapsed to the cold, hard ground.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I awoke in a nice little bedroom. I was in a nice bed that was in a room that had the walls made out of stone. I saw my old, ripped red dress lying on the floor. I suddenly looked to my body, hoping I wasn't naked. Luckily, I wasn't. I was wearing some silk pyjamas with some nice socks. It was then, that I heard the door open, and saw a female servant enter the room.

"Welcome to our kingdom," she said with a bow, "The king requests your presence immediately. Here are some clothes that you can get changed into." She says as she laid some clothes on the side of my bed. She smiled at me and left the room. I sighed, not wanting to leave the warm bed; but the king has requested me. So with much reluctance, I threw the covers off of me and sat up on the bed.

I was dressed and ready in a few minutes. I wore a black dress with gold on the sides. There were some black heels, but I prefer to walk barefoot. I stop at the door to the throne room. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. There were four thrones. On both sides, sat a young boy and girl. They must be the prince and princess. In the middle, sat the king and queen. There was the same boy that I saw at the wall last night. I walk into the middle of the room and bow, making my semi-long brown hair fall in front of my face. I rise and neaten my hair. Then I look to the king. He stands and looks at me.

"What is your name and where do you come from?" The king asked. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"My name is Rachel Armore and I come from the city of Amethyst." I spoke up .The king eyed me for a little bit before speaking again.

"And why did you leave your kingdom?" The king questioned me. I think back to all the reasons why I left. There were so many, so I just chose a few.

"My family died when I was young, so I was adopted. My owner would treat me like a slave, making me clean his house and not giving me anything in return. I was forced to sleep on the floor, and I was only fed the remains of what he didn't eat. Everyone shunned me as if I didn't exist. It is a city built on secrets and lies. I didn't want to be a part of it. I wanted to get out of the place. I _needed_ to get out of the place." I said as the king takes the information in.

"One last question. What can you contribute to the kingdom? What are your skills?" The king asked me. There is a lot I can potentially contribute to the kingdom, but I stuck with the finest ones.

"I am very good at making weapons, hunting and I can be very resourceful." I said with confidence. The king thought for a second before announcing,

"If you wish, you can live in my kingdom." The king said. I was shocked. In a good way.

"Yes, I would love to stay here, your majesty." I said. I might have finally found a worthy home.

"You said you were good at making weapons, how would you like to work as a blacksmith? Smithy here could use some assistance." The king asked as he looked to the blonde hair boy. _His name is Smithy?_

"Sure. When do I start?" I say with enthusiasm.

"How about now?" The king said. I nodded with excitement. Smithy looked at me and smiled. He led me out of the building and out into the courtyard. There, I saw a boy with slick black hair, sword playing with a young female with orange curly hair. I looked to the top of one of the roofs and saw a big, green object.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the green thing. Smithy followed my finger to lay his eyes on what i see.

"Oh, that's Dragon." He said. Wait, did he say _dragon?_

"A dragon? A real life dragon?" I asked. He nodded as he led me to the two people sword playing. They stopped playing and stared at me.

"Jane, Gunther. This is Rachel. She is going to live with us for awhile, and she is going to be helping me make weapons." He said as the woman, Jane held out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her. Whilst the boy, Gunther, walked away.

"Don't worry about Gunther, he can be very rude but he is talented. Oh, let me introduce you to Dragon." Jane ran towards Dragon as Smithy and I followed.

"Dragon!" Jane yelled as Dragon awoke.

"What now, Jane? I'm trying to sleep!" He said as his eyes instantly went in my direction.

"Who's this?" He asked as I stepped out in front of Jane.

"My name is Rachel; it's nice to meet you." I said as he nodded at me.

"Make sure Smithy treats you well." Dragon said as he flew away. I looked back to Smithy.

"When do we get started with making weapons?" I said with excitement. Smithy must of been caught off guard because he hesitated a little before speaking,

"Uh, sure! Follow me, Rachel." He said as he led me to where I would work on making weapons. I can't wait!

_Author's Note: There is chapter 1! How was it? Was anyone OOC? What do you think of Rachel? On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot do you think Smithy is? I need at least one good review, so I know that the story is being read. Because another one of my stories has no reviews at all! :'( I might not update on any stories in a while (Total Drama Rebellion, Dashingly Awesome, Chasing Pavements, Dangerous by Design and of course Blacksmiths Gold)because I need to focus on my studies. But I go on holidays in a few weeks so I will have more updates soon. _

**Sneak Peek**

Smithy watched as Rachel began working on her weapon. He saw how much she knew about being a blacksmith. She turned around to face Smithy, her weapon in hand.

"What weapon is that, Rachel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blacksmiths Gold – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to Bubbles for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you are interested in the story and the weapon that Rachel made will be revealed in this chapter, it was not a part of chapter 1 and was a sneak peek of this chapter. So stop reading the author's note! Go read the chapter! (After the disclaimer)_

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1 (Now you may read the chapter)_

Smithy watched as Rachel began working on her weapon. He saw how much she knew about being a blacksmith. She turned around to face Smithy, her weapon in hand.

"What weapon is that, Rachel?"

"I believe it is called a _scythe, _Smithy. They were common weapons in Amethyst. They're pretty effective and easy to make." Rachel said as she handed the scythe to Smithy. He studied the weapon; he had never seen such a _beautiful _object before. The scythe had a rich black staff, but at the end, it had a sharp metal blade sticking out that was curved.

"How do you use it?" Smithy asked, handing the scythe back to Rachel. She smiled as she told Smithy to step back. She took a deep breath, and started swinging it around, pretending as if she is surrounded by enemies. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Jester had started to walk towards them, whilst she was still swinging her scythe. She turned around, swinging her scythe as well. Jester let out a yell when Rachel accidentally cut off one of Jester's bells on his hat.

"Whoa, I didn't see you there. Sorry." Rachel apologized. Smithy picked up the bell that had fallen and handed it to Jester.

"Thanks, Smithy. That's alright. I'm Jester, the town's comedian. And you are Rachel, correct?" He extended his hand as Rachel nodded. She took Jester's hand and shook it firmly.

"So you're the town's comedian? So you make jokes and stuff, right?" Jester nodded as he fixed his hat.

"Yes, I often perform for the kids. Here's a joke," He cleared his throat, "What do you call a cow with one leg?" Rachel shook her head, not knowing the answer,

"Lean beef." There was silence.

"Get it? Lean beef because beef comes from cows and the cow has one leg and has to lean."

"Oh. Sorry, but that isn't very funny."

"Just like the other 800 of Jester's jokes." Smithy pitched in.

"Comedy isn't for everyone. Ok, I'll leave you to it." He bowed as he walked away. Rachel watched as Jester left, then turned to Smithy,

"Are all his jokes that bad?"

"You get used to it. Now this scythe weapon is striking, literally. I think it's very cool, but I'm not too sure how this would be in battle." He turns to Rachel,

"I didn't make it for battle; I made it for this reason." She grabbed the scythe out of Smithy's hands and walked to the middle of the field. She held up her scythe, only to snap it over her knee.

"What are you doing?" Rachel ignored Smithy as she walked to the edge of the wall, the same place Smithy found her the night before. She looked at the broken scythe and threw it over the wall, sending it into the water.

"Goodbye old life," Rachel muttered under her breath, "It's time to begin a fresh new chapter in my life."

_Author's Note: I KNOW IT HAS BEEN OVER 3 MONTHS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS! *takes deep breath* I've been working on school and more popular stories, as well as fulfilling my needs for certain ships in certain shows. *cough* Total Drama! *cough* Anyways, I am losing interest in this story, more like I just need to re-watch the series, but I won't update for at least 3 weeks. I WILL NOT give up on this story, I hate seeing people that don't finish stories. And they wonder why nobody reviews. At any rate, I promise quicker updates and I am sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?_

_Sneak Peek_

"You look like a coward."

"Excuse me?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You should be nicer to Rachel, Gunther." Smithy warned the knight-in-training.

"Fine. Rachel, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Challenge accepted!"

**NEXT TIME: RACHEL AND GUNTHER COLLIDE IN A FEROCIOUS BATTLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blacksmiths Gold – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are generous and motivate me to write. I know that chapter one was in Rachel's POV, and then chapter two had no POV, and it may have been a bit confusing. But now all chapters will be in 3__rd__ person. Sorry for the mix up._

_Disclaimer is in chapter 1_

"Goodbye old life," Rachel muttered under her breath, "It's time to begin a fresh new chapter in my life."

She turned to Smithy, who watched her with confusion.

"Why bother making a weapon as beautiful as that and then destroy it?" He asked. Rachel walked back to Smithy,

"It's a metaphor for beginning a new chapter in my life. Haven't you ever had done anything like that before?" Smithy shook his head.

"Not really, I mean I lived on a farm until I was 10, but never had a massive turning point in my life."

"You lived on a farm? How did you end up here then?" Rachel sat on the ground, eager to hear his story. Smithy sits with her in the middle of the courtyard and starts telling her his story.

"I was raised on a local pig farm, and I was the son of a pig farmer. I discovered a love and understanding of animals and gained a reputation as a pig whisperer," He laughs for a second before continuing, "I was happy working for my father and at one point wanted to take over the farm when I came of age." Rachel nodded in response, taking all the information in.

"That's very interesting, Smithy. But I still don't know why you're here now and not at the farm..."

"Oh, right. Anyways, I was truffle hunting in the forest with my favourite pig. The royal hunt came through and the King's horse got scared when my pig looked up from the grass. The horse reared and tried to bolt with the King, but I stood up out of the grass, grabbed the reins and calmed the horse down. The King was so impressed that he offered me a job as a stable hand at the castle." He finished as Rachel stared at him.

"What a wonderful story!" She smiled, "You said at one point you wanted to take over the farm when you came of age, did you still want to do that or did you want to do something else?"

Smithy thought for a moment before speaking,

"I want to run my own manufacturing workshop one day." He beamed, "I love designing and building new weapons, tools and devices."

"That's cute." Smithy and Rachel turned to see Gunther, smirking as he leaned on the frame of the door. The pair stood, Smithy knowing that Gunther can't be trusted and Rachel because she got the feeling Gunther didn't have good intentions.

"What do you want, Gunther?" Smithy asked. Gunther's smirk widened as he started walking to the twosome.

"Don't act so tough. You may make the weapons but you have no experience with them. You can't defend yourself."

"I have the animals to look after. I don't like fighting anyway, I'm a peaceful person." Smithy assured, but Gunther didn't look convinced.

"Well you were born into a farming family so I'll let you off, _for now._ But you,"

He pointed to Rachel.

"You look like a coward."

"Excuse me?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You should be nicer to Rachel, Gunther." Smithy warned the knight-in-training.

"Fine. Rachel, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Rachel," Smithy said as he gently touched her wrist, "I don't think this is a good idea." He looked to Gunther, who was already choosing his weapon carefully.

Rachel turned to him, their faces only inches apart.

"I'll be fine," She assured him, "I've fought worse people, and know how to defend myself."

Smithy still looked unsure, and reluctantly let go of her wrist. They looked back to Gunther, who was holding a wooden sword and waiting for Rachel.

"Today would be nice." Rachel glared at Gunther as she walked to the weapons displayed. She saw variety of weapons, but settled with a wooden sword similar to Gunther's.

"Interesting, you can't even choose a different weapon. How original."

"I'm doing this to make it somewhat fairer for you." Gunther didn't like that comment, and lunged at Rachel. She side-stepped him and Gunther lost his footing, but quickly regained it.

"Is that all you have?" Rachel teased.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Gunther replied as he went to attack Rachel with his sword. Rachel blocked his blow and used Gunther's momentum against him by throwing him back. She sword clashed with Gunther's, and they both fought for dominance.

Eventually, someone lost their sword as it flew up in the air. That someone then fell to the ground, defeated. And that person was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gunther.

Rachel held the tip of the sword against Gunther's throat, signalling that she had won.

"Do I look like a coward now?" She questioned as Gunther quivered with fear.

"What on earth is going on here?!" All heads snapped to see Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore standing before them.

"Sir Ivan," Gunther stammered, "I-"

"Have lost a duel to a newbie." Sir Ivan finished as he walked to the pair. He took Rachel's sword from her hand.

"I'll take this. What do you think you're doing?" He asked Rachel, "You have no right to hold this sword."

"I'm not at fault here. Gunther-"

"Don't go blaming this on Gunther when this is clearly your doing." Sir Ivan cut her off as Sir Theodore stepped in.

"Now now Sir Ivan, let her speak. Rachel, what happened?"

"I was talking with Smithy when Gunther called me a coward and challenged me to a duel, so I accepted. One thing led to another and I had the match won. Then you guys showed up."

"That's all true." Smithy agreed.

"It's all lies," Gunther protested, "She forced me to fight her. I didn't want to do it. I was afraid I'd hurt her. She took advantage of that."

"Hate to rain on your parade Gunther but Rachel bested you." Dragon said as he stayed on the wall.

"That settles it," Sir Theodore spoke, "Gunther; you are banned from training for the rest of the week."

"But this isn't fair!" Gunther objected, "She came at me! Sir Ivan, do something." He pleaded to Sir Ivan.

"My hands are tied lad." Sir Ivan proclaimed. Gunther's hope shattered.

"Then it's settled." Sir Theodore stated as he walked away with Sir Ivan following.

Rachel and Smithy stared at each other, then at Gunther, who was shaking with rage.

"I'll get you for this!" He accused Rachel, "Just you wait!" He stormed off as Dragon spoke.

"Thank god! I thought he'd never leave."

"Did you actually see anything, Dragon?" Smithy asked, not really believing him.

"No, I just like seeing Gunther get in trouble." They all laughed as Smithy walked to Rachel and smiled.

"Good job putting Gunther in his place."

"Thank you. But enough about that," Rachel grabbed Smithy's hand, "We need to get back to work." She dragged him back to the stables as Dragon called out,

"Get in there, Smithy!"

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not sure when chapter 4 will be up, but it will be up by the end of the year. And now's the sneak peek._

_**Sneak Peek**_

"You had an interesting story, Smithy. It was very heart warming." Rachel smiled as she walked to Smithy with some water as he cleaned one of the horses.

"It's nothing really. I'm sure your story is better." Rachel froze, not expecting that.

"Something wrong, Rachel?" Smithy said as he waved his hand in her face. Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked to Smithy.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked about your story. I'd love to know more about you and where you came from."

"Oh, there's not much to know about it."

"That's fine," Smithy assured, "You don't _need _to tell me if you don't-"

"It's fine, I need to tell you about me."

NEXT TIME: RACHEL'S PAST REVEALED!


End file.
